Worthless Rhythm Is Our Guide:  Law & Order SVU
by Whedonist
Summary: Happy International Day of Femslash - this is a set of shorts featuring various characters set to the rhythm of a few songs from The Black Keys.


**Title:** Worthless Rhythm Is Our Guide  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> The majority of the characters contained herein do not belong to me. They belong to other people and I'm just using them for a little bit of recreational fun. No harm. No foul. No monies made…  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Law and Order: SVU  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Alex/Olivia  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13 - R  
><strong>Summary:<strong> A set of shorts featuring Alex, Olivia and various characters set to the rhythm of a few songs from The Black Keys.

**A/N:** Happy International Day of Femslash! I can't participate in Con festivities, but I hope everyone has a good time. This bit is my contribution to celebrate today. I hope that if you read, you enjoy what I've done, some is A.U. and some is centered around canon.

* * *

><p><strong>Everlasting Light<strong>

The Department of Homeland Security generally frowned down upon letting people out on the tarmac at J.F.K. Luckily, Olivia knew a guy, who knew a girl that knew another guy that was able to pull some strings for her. The wind whipped around her, the fact that it was probably around twenty degrees outside or that her face was getting a little chapped didn't matter. Alex was coming home. Finally. After WitSec. After WitSec again. After their third reunion. After she left with the U.N. for the Congo.

Alex was finally coming home to stay.

She watched the plane landed and taxied in. Olivia bounced quietly on the balls of her feet, her breath hitching as the cabin doors opened. They stayed in contact throughout this particular absence. Email, phone calls, instant messaging and video chat allowed them to reconnect.

Olivia couldn't wait to continue their conversation from two days ago. So when the attorney stepped out of the plane and made it down the steps, Alex was faced with bright brown eyes and rosy cheeks.

"You go to Africa for how many months and you still aren't even a little tanned?" Were Olivia's first words.

They earned her a raised eyebrow. "Liv," Alex finally greeted and Olivia returned the smile inching its way up Alex's features.

"Welcome home," Olivia breathed and barely had time to open her arms before Alex launched herself into them. Pulling the attorney close and breathing her in, Olivia felt that last little piece of herself she'd been missing find its home in her chest.

* * *

><p><strong>The Only One<strong>

The steady rhythm of the porch swing helped lull Oliviainto a more relaxed state. It had been a hectic day and she sorely needed the time to unwind. The screen door's spring squeaked in protest as she watched Alex emerge from inside, a light sweater wrapped around her shoulders.

The smile was involuntary as she took in the woman. Five years had passed in the blink of an eye for them. Five years of not being in New York. Of not chasing down rapists, molesters and abusers. Of being in the program. New York seemed like a lifetime ago.

"Want some company?" Alex asked quietly, easing on to the swing.

Olivia nodded and opened up her arms to allow Alex to snuggle into her side. She laced her fingers around the slim blonde's shoulders and accepted the peck to her lips.

"You ever regret it?" Alex asked at a near whisper.

The ex-detective shook her head. "Not really. I miss the city. Not the work surprisingly enough."

"It's our anniversary on Sunday. Care to join me for dinner?"

Alex tucked a lock of hair behind her ear fully accepting the response Olivia would gave, "You're the only one I'ld accept an offer like that from."

* * *

><p><strong>Howlin' For You<strong>

Olivia rushed down the hospital corridor towards her partner sitting in one of the hard plastic chairs that lined the hallway in the emergency ward. As she caught his attention, Elliot stood and met her halfway. "What happened?" she demanded gripping his arm as soon as he came into contact. She noticed blood staining the collar and chest of his white dress shirt and felt the blood drain from her face.

Elliot licked his lips before he started in, "We were coming out of court. Jacobson's dad came busting through a line of reporters. Liv, I didn't see the knife until it was too late." She searched her partner's face not wanting to ask the question on the tip of her tongue. Thankfully, she didn't need to. "He only caught her on the arm. The doc's in with her. I think a few stitches and a tetanus shot or two. Go on."

Not needing to be told twice, Olivia strode into the room and stopped short, seeing the doctor look up from his task of suturing her girlfriend's arm. Alex was in a hospital scrub top and her skirt from this morning. A small smile crept towards the corners of the A.D.A.'s mouth. It was the only thing Olivia needed to see to get the shouting in her head to quiet down.

* * *

><p><strong>Never Gonna Give You Up<strong>

Alex's fist tightened in her lap. Her shoulders straightened a bit more. Her chin rose slightly. If most people saw the minute shift in body language, whether they knew it or not, they grew weary around the blonde A.D.A. The problem for Alex was that Liz Donnelly wasn't most people. So Alex listened. She took in the words her boss was saying and found a counterpoint to each and every single reason Liz gave her.

She wasn't going to be bullied or pushed around. Not after they had fought so hard. "With all due respect, Deputy, but that's not going to happen." Alex smirked as she rattled off, "Three years ago A.D.A. Ysell was transferred to the Manhattan District Attorney's office. Her husband was a sergeant out of the two-one. She was responsible for that precinct and often assisted or directly tried her husband's cases. I fail to see the difference here."

"Alex," Liz's tone softened, "S.V.U. is a sensitive unit. Those rules don't app…"

"You don't think they apply because we're both women. That bears no relevance to the fact that One P.P. nor did Arthur have any issue with the two working together," Alex stated almost calmly.

Liz's eyebrow rose as she took in her A.D.A. and conceded that maybe Alex was right, "You know how careful you're going to have to be?"

"Have I ever been anything less than professional?" Alex retorted. "I'm not going to drop this Liz. Olivia and I are staying together and I'm staying on as acting A.D.A."

Liz Donnelly raised her hands in acquiescence, but warned, "Short leash."

* * *

><p><strong>The Go-Getter<strong>

"You sure about this, Liv?" Fin asked his colleague.

Olivia just nodded and smoothed down the tape holding the wire in place. She took the shirt Fin offered her and slipped it over her head. "Just as long as you're going to be there, with El and a small battalion, I'll be good."

Fin smirked and winked. "Hell yeah. You ain't gonna be alone. We'll be right behind you."

"Okay, let's do this. I want to nail the bastard as quickly as possible." Olivia pulled the door to the crib open and met up with the rest of the squad. One small confession while in the presence of a guy that they knew killed six people should be a cake walk. He had a thing for brunettes. She was going to use that to her advantage. She followed her team members out of the precinct and down to the vans waiting on them.

Sliding in next to Elliot, her partner said, "With a little bit of luck, you may even still make that art show Alex wanted you to go to."

Olivia nodded then offered her partner a smile. It wasn't the art show she was worried about missing. It was the dinner and the night in Alex's bed Olivia really wanted to get to.

* * *

><p><strong>Too Afraid To Love You<strong>

Olivia winced as the bony fist connected to the softer part of her shoulder. "I'm going to strangle you!" Alex nearly shouted, striking out to land another blow to her detective. "First Elliot calls me freaked out. Then Cragen calls. I swear…"

Olivia could only nod, her lips pressed together. She couldn't fault Alex for her anger. It wasn't like she had intended for things to go the way they did when her and Elliot headed up the raid on the factory. She didn't mean to take two shots to the chest, but these things happen. She was just glad that the vest had caught them and the shots weren't at close range. She was a little sore and had two small bruises from the impact. Nothing more.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Alex asked.

"Right as rain," Olivia smiled and wiggled her eyebrows. "You okay?"

"No," Alex pouted letting Olivia draw her in to the detective's arms. "I'm going to hit you again later."

Despite the threat of impending violence, Olivia could only gently laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Your Touch<strong>

Olivia loved many things about Alex. Her smile, sense of humor, intelligence, tenacity, her legs and her ass. The list was endless for the detective. She could, however, say with unwavering certainty that her most favorite thing about Alex Cabot, at least for now, was her unwavering attention to detail.

The blonde proved the skill Olivia was praising as she worked her way down the detectives toned supple body. Olivia arched back, relishing every nibble, kiss and swipe of the blonde's tongue. Alex worked at an achingly slow pace, making sure to cover every available inch of skin with some type of attention before moving to the next. Olivia's hands griped the headboard first, then moved to the sheets as Alex settled between her thighs.

The attorney flicked her eyes north, memorizing the look of abandon already etched into usually stoic features. She returned her attention to what lay before her, a trim tuft of hair covering one of her most favorite spots. Her mouth dropped, laying a firm, closed mouth kiss to the apex of her lover's thighs before she drew Olivia's left leg up and over her shoulder. She grabbed one of the free pillows and slid it under Olivia's bottom effectively raising the other woman's hips. Satisfied with the position, Alex's right hand slid under and up to Olivia's center, sliding through arousal to tease Olivia's opening before sinking two fingers as deep as they would go. Alex's fingers pressed up as she dragged them out.

She rocked the detective gently, her thrusts slightly out of sync with the rhythm her tongue paced over and around Olivia's clit. She had to be sure to taste every spot. Olivia finally gave up and sank her hands into thick blonde hair cursing her lover for her attention to detail.


End file.
